This study is a compassionate use protocol for patients with digital ulcers secondary to small vessel arteriopathies including scleroderma and Buerger's disease. Patients will receive daily IV infusions of iloprost over 6 hours for 5-20 consecutive days. Patients will be titrated on the first day to a maximum tolerated dose of iloprost (range 0.25 - 2.0). The drug will be infused over 6 hours on each of the remaining days. Patients will be followed after the infusion and ulcer healing monitored.